Just a little random fun :D
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: If I say to much I'll give it away, lets just say Serena and Darien find some new ingenious ways to torture each other and it quickly goes down hill.
1. Chapter 1

Just snippets for now that I wrote while trying to write a paper due this afternoon. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it down. I thought it only fair to share. I'm sure I'll expand it into a full story if that's what people want, it'll have to wait till the summer though :) I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed thinking of it.

"Hey Sere, your hair is really silky." Darien was currently playing with said hair. Serena ran a hand through Darien's own lustrous locks.

"Your's to." Then she sighed. "Now can we concentrate on fixing our problem? We can't stay like this."

"I don't know." Darien answered. "I kinda like it. It's intriguing."

"Right intriguing." Serena rolled her eyes. "We can't do this Darien. It'll never work."

"We should probably avoid people for a while. Not that I mind." Serena just stared at him in shocked outrage, spluttering as he slowly ran a finger over HER chest. Up and down he followed the low v cut of her shirts neck line. She'd never really noticed how low it was till this moment.

"DARIEN STOP MOLESTING ME!" She finally screeched.

"Considering I'm the one in this body right now, it's more like I'm molesting me." Serena groaned and let her head fall back on the couch. The she smirked.

"Well if you're going to do that I'm going to go jack off."

"WHAT!" Darien shot to his feet.

"You wouldn't!" He was right she wouldn't but it got him to stop playing with the neck of her shirt.

"Aww shit Darien."

"What?"

"You... I... I gotta pee." Darien gave into hysterics and fell back into his seat clenching his stomach.

"You're right." he gasped. "We gotta fix this."

**They switch back.**

"God damn it Darien I can't believe you got me hooked on caffeine!" Serena eyed the mug Andrew had placed in front of her suspiciously. She didn't think it would taste good, even after the generous amount of cream and sugar she'd doctored it with. Her first sip proved her suspicions and she eyed it evilly as if it were all the coffees fault. Darien was still chuckling at both the statement and the face she'd made upon trying the coffee.

"Hey Drew can I get a chocolate milk shake, and a extra large to go cup?"

"Did you want the milkshake in the cup?" Serena shook her head and waited.

"Giving up on the coffee so soon? It's an acquired taste you know."

"Eww really, why would anyone drink this stuff enough to start to like it if it tastes this bad to everybody?"

"Necessity." Darien answered with a shrug thinking of all the all nighters and late hours that went hand in hand with university. He watched curiously as Andrew set the milkshake and cup in front of the blond. She unceremoniously dumped the coffee into the cup, then filled the rest with milkshake. She stirred and then took a cautious sip and beamed.

"Like a mocha only better!"She slid the rest of the milkshake in front of Darien.

"What's that for?" Serena smiled at him with sickening sweetness.

"That's your third cup of coffee and you still feel tired right?" He nodded cautiously.

"Welcome to the crash phase of your new sugar addiction." She hopped off the stool and headed over to her friends.

'Damn.' Darien thought realizing that wasn't the only new thing he was addicted to as he watched the blond walk away.

AN: I used to make coffee like that when I had a part time job at McDonald's, back when they had the worst coffee I'd ever tasted, and I still hadn't really acquired a taste for coffee. Of course now I don't know how I'd live without it.


	2. Chapter 2

I smooth my hands down my Darien-chest again. A shiver runs down my spine. Oh God… No. Not thinking about that right now… Scheme. Remember the scheme, damn you! With a sharp inhalation of breath, I tilt my head in Andrew's direction. "What? You don't like my shirt?" I give him my most crestfallen expression. "Is it the glittery violet font?" I think Darien might really actually kill me for this one.  
"Ah… well…" He looks around helplessly in an apparent loss for words.  
"Or is it that I can't be Mrs. Tuxedo Mask?" I glance down at the text again, which reads just that. "Are you telling me who I can and can't be the misses of?"  
"Well… no. I mean, if you really want to be…" His hand flails through the air halfheartedly and words seem to escape him once again.  
Reaching over, I slap his shoulder and he winces. This is so great! "Thanks. You're the best, man. I knew you'd support me."  
"Um… sure… Darien…"

AN, oh my Darien's gonna be maaaaadd... um yeah, wonder what he's gonna do... I'm sure I'll think of something 


End file.
